


The Final Journey

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky has traveled to many places during his lifetime.





	The Final Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

In the early years of his post-University life, Ducky traveled to many towns, cities and countries. And despite being a friendly man, he always traveled alone.

He ceased to travel when he met the charming, cock-sure, handsome Marine, who became not only his life-long dearest and closest friend, but also his lover.

With his handsome Marine he continued to travel, albeit whilst they worked, mostly within and around Washington DC.

Later, when his handsome Marine and he retired, Ducky once again traveled to many towns, cities and countries. This time he did not travel alone.

When his handsome Marine was taken from him, far too prematurely and unexpected, for a while Ducky, held by a promise he wished he had never given to 'keep an eye on the kids', ceased to travel the world, and instead stayed near to the children in his care.

He tried, he really tried, to keep the promise he had made, but without his handsome Marine, without the man who had completed him, who had made his world worth living in, who had made his life worth living, it was the hardest vow he had ever had to keep.

The day came, far too soon, he knew for the children, but not soon enough for him, when his body simply took over.

Surrounded by five of the seven people he had truly loved, Ducky gratefully made his final journey. He made it secure in the knowledge that his handsome Marine would be waiting for him.


End file.
